thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jynx Corradini
Jynx Corradini is one of Aria's tributes, but she was auctioned off to ThatRandomPersonInTheCorner. That being, she belongs to TRPITC but credit to Aria for the info. Do not use without permission. She is the first ever tribute TRPITC has claimed from the auction. Basic Info Name: Jynx Corradini 'Gender: Female '''District: Jynx comes from District Six. If Six is taken she can be put in Five or Seven. '''Age: Jynx is sixteen years old. '''Weapon: Jynx is very unexperienced with weaponry. She has the wits that are able to save her life. Due to that, her main weapon would be her wits. However, that's not exactly a weapon. For a real weapon, Jynx would use ring daggers. She feels it's simple to use. Along with ring daggers, wires are another one of Jynx's secondary weapons. She uses them to prank (despite the fact that when one messed up it caused her best friend's death), so it would be very easy to use. Jynx chooses to only use them to kill if she's forced to. '''Appearance: Small and scrawny, Jynx appears as not much of a threat. Of course she's not, but her pranking can make her a very annoying foe. Her hair is red. Not ginger, but a color seeming dyed. Surprisingly, it's natural. Jynx has blue eyes, the same shade of diamonds. '''Strengths/Skills: Despite being quite scrawny, Jynx is a very fast runner (probably the fastest tribute) and is quite smart. She is good at setting up traps and pranks and has the wits that can save her life. '''Weakness(es): As stated twice already, Jynx is scrawny meaning she is physically weak. Also, she's very untrustworthy due to being a hardcore prankster. Finally, it's hard for Jynx to kill people. '''Personality: Jynx is a witty prankster and loves to play tricks. She's a genuinely nice person, although if you turn your back for one second, your hair will turn into a fluorescent rainbow. For enemies, though, she is the worst possible annoyance. Supplies stolen? It was Jynx. Stuff tampered with? Jynx did it. Although she doesn't like to kill much, she'll kill if she has to. She's not a killer; she just likes to prank people. Sometimes fatally. But still, she's not the bad guy. Whenever she tricks a tribute, she likes to shout, "You just got Jynxed!" ...and run away before they kill her. Backstory '''Jynx Corradini was born to an average family in District 6. Normal family, normal friends, normal life. '''Because of the normality in her life, thirteen-year-old Jynx wanted to spice it up with thrill and daring. '''It started off small - fake rats, shampoo turning your hair green, things like that. These pranks were supposed to be funny - just for laughs. And people did laugh at them. Well, maybe not the victims of her pranks, but everyone else. '''Jynx was known as a prime prankster. Teens like her enjoyed them, but adults despised Jynx. That didn't bother Jynx. She just continued pranking people at her free will. Sometimes, people even asked Jynx to prank someone for them ("Pfft, amateurs," she'd chuckle to herself). So she did. '''Jynx played many pranks, whether it was on teenagers like herself or adults and always getting in trouble (but not so much as to make her stop). Every year, she always played one huge and hilarious prank which people started to call "the Jynx". Jynx was happy. Really happy that she could make people smile. '''As the years went by, Jynx's pranks slowly turned from funny to illegal to dangerous. She'd started stealing things and replacing them with something ridiculous, and sometimes causing havoc to someone's very important business things that could've been a matter of life and death. Worse, Jynx started playing 'pranks' involving fire and such that could end someone's life. People were starting to notice how dangerous they were and stopped laughing at them. Jynx, though, was oblivious to this, and was slowly going mad. '''At the age of fifteen, a week before the Reaping, Jynx was planning this year's Jynxing (yeah, she needed more original names for things). She wanted to set up something for the whole school, and she wanted everyone to panic. Of course, Jynx never intends to hurt anyone (although it came close to that many times). She just wanted people to get frightened but she'll end it fast enough so her prank didn't cause any real harm. '''Jynx spent her free time at school setting up little traps here and there, to turn it into a supposed bonfire. No one - not even her best friend Max, whom she often set up pranks with - suspected anything (aside from the fact that she'll be setting up the Jynx, although they didn't know it'd be in the school). '''So it was, the last day of school. Two days before the Reaping. Everything was set up. Jynx was walking through the corridors normally, when Max showed up beside her. '"Hey, Jynx," he said, "everyone's been talking about the Jynx this year. Especially Dimitri, even though you did it to him once. It's nearly time for it, right?" '"Yeah," Jynx replied, "it is. I was actually going to talk to you about it." '''Jynx was stalling Max for a while when someone suddenly shouted, "Fire!" '''The prank was in motion. '''Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to the source of it. It started to spread - no, it wasn't exactly spreading. People were merely setting off the other traps. Students and teachers were flailing about, trying to stop the flames uselessly. Even Max rushed into a place with fire spreading to help somehow. Jynx, on the other hand, ran the opposite way, to the toilets. That was where all of this was operated. '''Jynx was giggling on her way, and when she reached the only place where the fire wasn't in, she tripped the wire that would stop all this. The wire was supposed to tear, but it didn't. Jynx started to worry. She kept on trying to trip it, or break it somehow, but it wasn't working. If the wire didn't tear, then the fire would actually spread and burn the school and everyone in it. Then, she heard a very familiar voice scream. ''Max. '''Jynx was absolutely sure the fire caught on to him, but there was nothing she could do except try to break the wire, which was failing miserably. Jynx tried to do anything to stop the fire in pure desperation. She was crying. '''Finally, the wire broke somehow, probably luck. Jynx could hear all the fires slowly dying down, but why were people still shrieking? '''Jynx ran out to meet everyone else. She was mortified. Apparently, all students had to be evacuated, but not before fourteen people were wounded and one was dead - reduced to a pile of ashes. And that one person was Max. '''Jynx tried hard to stifle a scream, and it worked, but not inside. Inside, Jynx died. She killed her best friend. '''Nobody suspected Jynx to start the fire. That was because this wasn't a prank. It was a plan for murder. '''Since that day for three months, Jynx never pulled a prank again. She even had half a mind to volunteer, but she stopped herself. Since then, Jynx was no longer insane. '''Jynx pulled herself together in the next three months. She started playing light pranks again, just how she started. Whenever she thought it was going far, she'd stop and remind herself of what had happened to Max. '''For one year, her life was better. It was much quieter, but better. That was until the Reaping of that year. Jynx was now sixteen and in complete control of herself. The last four Reapings, she didn't have to be entered into the Games. So imagine her shock when the escort called out her name. '''Jynx forced her tears back into her eyes and walked up to the stage, knowing that there was no other prank she would ever play. Other '''Interview Angle: Come off as witty and funny, and not an annoying prankster. '''Bloodbath Strategy: Dash in ('cause you're probably the fastest tribute), search for ring daggers, then any pack and run away before bloodshed begins. '''Games Strategy: Stick with alliance, play pranks on other alliances (such as electrocuting their water supply and stealing their supplies) '''Token: A necklace with three blue pearls '''Height: 5'4" '''Fears: Getting caught for the big fire prank a year ago. '''Alliance: Jynx will usually align with a small private alliance. It should have three to five tributes, including herself. If none of the trustable tributes accept (though it's unlikely), she'll be a loner. Jynx RL.jpg|Jynx in real life Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 5.43.25 PM.png|Jynx in anime Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 3 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:ThatRandomPersonInTheCorner's Tributes